Joke's On You!
by Homesnork
Summary: After Dimmy crank calls Junior's place, Junior decides to try his hand at comedy. Only problem is, Dimmy is the butt of all his jokes.


"Riiing" Junior's phone rang and interrupted him watching anime.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey! Hey Junior!" the voice said snickering.

Junior sighed, "What is it Dimwit? I was kinda busy?" He said muting the shellovison.

"Is.. is your refrigerator runnin'?" Dimmy asked still laughing.

"No, but you'll be running if you call here again!" Junior slammed the phone down on the reciever. "Ugh! That Dimwit always thinks he's so funny!" He said unmuting the shellovision device.

Dimmy was still laughing. "Haha! Junior sounded so pissed!". He said hanging up the phone. Tooter honked in agreement laughing too.

Tooter whistled an idea to Dimmy.

"That's a great idea, Tooter!" Dimmy laughed "I just call him again and you make a loud toot into the phone!" Dimmy started to pick up the phone when..

"Dimmy! What are you doing?" All-Star swam to the two other snorks. "Are you making crank calls on my phone again?" He crossed his arms.

Dimmy and Tooter tried to hold in their laughter. "Oh, naw! We were just uh... orderin' pizza?" Dimmy lied.

"Nice try, Dimmy. I overheard your plan" All-star rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on! It's funny!" Dimmy said.

"Not when, it's from my number! I don't feel like getting involved in anymore of your jokes." All-Star sighed.

"Aw, fine! I really did order pizza though! Should be here any moment!" Dimmy said checking his watch. Tooter whistled in excitement.

The pizza arrived moments later.

Dimmy took a bite of his pizza. "Man if only this stuff grew on trees" Tooter honked in agreement as he bit his slice, crust first.

"Yeah, If that was the case, it'd probably be healthier for you too. Pizza isn't the most low-calorie food, ya know." All-Star remarked holding one of the empty boxes and watching Dimmy nearly finish off a whole pizza.

"You're still mad about that crank calling thing, aren't ya?" Dimmy asked.

"I just don't want any trouble with him." All-star sat the box down. "and he is one to make trouble over anything."

"I guess you're right" Dimmy sighed with a mouthful of pizza. He swallowed and picked up the pizza crust "His sense of humor is a bit crusty" He said laughing at his own pun.

Tooter giggled a little.

"Haha, yeah.. cool." All-Star forced a laugh.

The next day at school.

The kids were switching classes. Dimmy was getting his books when Junior approached him.

"Heya Junior! Ever catch that fridge?" Dimmy snickered "Listen I-" Dimmy started to apologise but Junior interrupted.

"You think you're such a funny snork with your bad puns! A real comedian" Junior poked Dimmy in the gut.

"I guess I kinda do, but I-"

"Let me tell ya something Dimwit." Junior backed off a bit crossing his arms. "You're not as funny as you think you are."

"Huh?" Dimmy wasn't sure about this, considering the source.

"I could probably come up with way better material" Junior smirked.

The bell rang.

"Yeah, that's great Junior.. We'd better get to class." Dimmy swam off. "I don't feel like getting detention"

"And I don't feel like getting interrupted during Sailor Snork!" Junior answered.

"Haha, Sailor Snork?" Dimmy laughed. "I guess ya are a pretty good comedian, Junior!"

Dimmy swam to his class still snickering. "Heh heh.. Sailor Snork." The other snorks were laughing too. He sat next to Daffney.

"Heya Daff! What's so funny?"

She giggled "That!" She pointed to the chalkboard. There was a crudely drawn picture of Dimmy with plank burgers shoved in his mouth. Under it read "PLANK BOIGAHS".

"Aww, what?" Dimmy raised his eyebrow. "That... That doesn't even look like me!"

The others continued to laugh and Mrs. Seabottom entered the classroom.

"Well, looks like some young snorks are in an awfully good mood today." She said smiling. "What are you all giggling about?" One of the kids pointed to the drawing on the chalkboard.

"Oh my.." She frowned and grabbed the eraser "Ok, who drew it?"

"I did it, Mrs Seabottom" Junior said acting innocently "I'm sorry I caused so much disruption in the classroom".

Seabottom shook her head and erased the drawing "Junior Junior Junior.." She sighed.

Dimmy looked over at Junior. He was clearly pissed.

Junior just smugly winked at him.

"Now class, I hope you studied for the test today.." Mrs Seabottom started.

"A test!" Dimmy thought to himself. He then remembered that the reason he went to All-Star's yesterday was to study.

"What's the matter Dimwit? Didn't study?" Junior chuckled.

Dimmy groaned.

The next day at lunch.

Dimmy wasn't too happy, he had barely touched his food.

"Hey Dimmy, you want this?" Casey said handing him the little paper tray of fries.

"I'm not all that hungry.." He sighed poking his food with a spork.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "You look really down"

"It's Junior!" Dimmy says slamming his fist on the table rattling the trays. "I'm tired of him and his 'jokes'"

"Like that plankburger thing? Listen, I don't think he's gonna keep it up too much longer." Casey said trying to make him feel better. "His humor is pretty tasteless".

Dimmy thought for a moment then says, "I guess you're right, Case'." He started to take a bite of his lunch when he heard Junior.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Junior was wearing a yellow sweater with a pillow stuffed in it and a belt tied around it. The cafeteria busted out in laughter. Some laughed because they knew who he was making fun of; Some because Junior just looked utterly ridiculous.

"Hey look I'm Dimmy! Best comedian to walk the ocean floor."

"What? That does it! I'm gonna hand him his snork!" Dimmy says rolling up his sleeves. Casey and Tooter hold him back.

"Dimmy no!" Casey told him "If you let him know it bothers you, he'll just keep doing it!"

"He won't if he has that pillow shoved in his snork!" Dimmy said under his breath.

Junior swims over to where Dimmy, Tooter and Casey are.

"So Dimmy, how do I look? Does this sweater make me look fat?" Junior says patting the pillow stuffed up his shirt.

"No, it just makes you look stupid" Dimmy says holding himself back.

"But, isn't that the secret to you comedic sucess?" Junior chuckled. "People who look stupid are naturally funny"

"Give it a break Junior!" Casey told him. "Why are you suddenly on Dimmy's case?"

"If ya must know, he interrupted me with his stupid crank calls while I was watching my stories!" Junior replied.

"Sailor Snork" Dimmy snickered..

Casey glared at Dimmy then back to Junior. "I understand what an annoyance that is but this is a bit far don't you think?"

"Haha. No" Junior chuckled. "besides Dimwit never made anyone laugh." He took out a pocket mirror and smoothed his hair back some.

"Sure I have! Remember when I got that contract at the talent show?" Dimmy said.

"Yeah but that was only becuase everyone was doped up on that red goop!" Junior said smugly. "Face it, Dimmy. Everyone thinks I'm a riot! Thanks, for the inspiration!" Junior then swam off.

Dimmy sighed angerly and turned back to his lunch that could no longer enjoy.

Casey and Tooter giggled a little.

"What's so funny!" Dimmy asked

"You gotta admit, Junior did look ridiculous!" Casey giggled

"I can't believe you.." Dimmy said as he swam off.

Later that day Dimmy was with Daffney at the ice cream place Tooter normally works at.

"Awww, cheer up Dimmy!" Daffney comforted him. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't think he's that funny. He basically beats a dead seahorse!"

"Wow, he musta not liked that seahorse that much to keep beating it like that" Dimmy said taking her literally.

She giggled. "No, silly, its an expression! It means he uses the same jokes over and over!"

"Oh, haha, I knew that!" He said eating his ice cream. "But really, he's obnoxious beyond normal Junior level

with this!"

They left a little later.

"Yeah, that outfit made him look like an icky blowfish." Daffney giggled.

Dimmy couldn't help but chuckle at the way she put that. "Ya know what, Daff? I have an idea. Maybe I need to quit taking him so seriously. That's what he wants afterall, right?"

"That might actually work!" She hugged Dimmy excitedly.

The next day

Junior was smugly swimming in the hall and noticed some kids snickering at him. Normally this would piss him off but he's a comedian now, so its okay. He smiled at them

"Heya Junior!" Dimmy swam in his general direction.

"Hey Dimwit, how was breakfast?" Junior asked him

"Wonderful, thank you." Dimmy smiled

"You mean you didn't run out of.. plankburgers?" Junior proded.

"I did... but ya know, that happens every morning" Dimmy shrugged. Some snorks nearby snickered at Dimmy's response. Junior was a little surprised Dimmy didn't lash out at him. He knew something was fishy.

"Hm, fair enough" Junior said.

In class there weren't any rude drawings on the board. That was a good sign.

Junior drew a crude picture on a sheet of paper. He wadded it up and threw it at Dimmy. Dimmy opened it and smiled and stuck it in the front of his book. Dimmy took out a sheet of paper and scribbled a note and passed it to Junior.

Junior opened it and read it to himself. It read "I like it! You'd make a good artist." Dimmy had signed his name with a smiley face. further down it said "PS. I'm sorry about interrupting Sailor Snork".


End file.
